Morning, Love
by WorkandHotdogs
Summary: A not so regular morning in the Jordan household. Possible spoilers.


_**Spoilery for an upcoming storyline involving Zoe and Nick. Avoid if you've not read future episode teasers.**_

_**Seeing there wasn't much - if any - Zoe and Nick fanfic on here, I decided to write my own. **_  
**_I don't own Casualty or any of it's characters, I just like to play with them. Any mistakes, however, are mine_**.

Zoe couldn't quite get her head around how things had progressed so quickly between her and Matt. Thinking back to how she had cringed when she saw his not-so-anonymous Valentine's card she just had no idea what possessed her to go ahead with a relationship. As her thoughts made themselves prominent in turn, one in particular caught more of her attention than the others. _To make Nick jealous._ She scoffed. _Seriously?_ Had her own subconscious been that desperate to get him to notice her again that it was willing to push her to participate in such a charade?

Obviously it had been.

Her thoughts moved away from Matt and concentrated solely on Mr Jordan. Nick; the man who's bed she was currently sharing. The man who'd finally taken notice. The man who told her she was beautiful and that he loved her. She loved him just as much. She always had.

Pulling the sheets higher over her ear she tucked some under her chin she felt him stir next to her. Nick was usually awake first so Zoe savoured the moments she could watch him wake up. Shifting from where she lay on her side, Zoe scooted towards Nick pressing a kiss to his lips. She rested her head on his chest and hooked her right leg over his. Nick felt the weight of her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

Nick opened his eyes with a start. "Zoe," he said in an urgent whisper thinking she still might be asleep. Her eyes, however were just as wide as his.

"You felt it?" She asked him, her voice still sleep coated.

"Yeah," He grinned moving his hand so it rested on her bump. His fingers caressed her skin softly. He stilled as he felt another kick. Zoe met his eyes for a second then he kissed her. Nick whispered to the bump, "Hey, I'd stop abusing you mother quite so much little one. Daddy still needs her at work for a little longer yet. After that, dance away."

Zoe feigned annoyance. "Thank you," she said sarcastically. Her eyes smiled.

"Any time," he chuckled. "Right," Nick added, "I suppose it's time we should be getting up." Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Time _I_ should be getting up. How did I forget? You want your usual?"

"Please," she said. He kissed her head and left to make them breakfast.

Zoe smoothed her hands over her bump; laughing a little as she felt a series of kicks follow the movement of her palms.

Her mind wondered again. Zoe marvelled at how easily the two of them had fallen back into their roles. This time, however, it was all about love. It was Nick who'd first suggested they have children. She was surprised how well he'd taken it when she'd told him she couldn't. Instead Nick had done all he could to try and find a way they could work around Zoe's issue. Luck had been on their side; a new kind of fertility treatment was being trialled and Zoe couldn't say no. Especially after she had seen the hope and love in his eyes.

Now here they were; Zoe five months gone, Nick doing just the right amount of mothering and a baby who decided the inside of Zoe's womb was a stage.

Nick reappeared with two mugs of tea and a plate of toast. Zoe sat up in bed and took one mug and plate from him, placing the mug straight onto her bedside table. "Thanks." Nick settled back under the duvet and they ate their breakfast with only the occasional interruption. He laughed at Zoe's expression whenever a kick connected, her eyes always widened in surprise and a smile graced her lips.

Nick removed both sets of plates and mugs when they'd finished before swiftly returning to their bed. They cuddled up together and fell back to sleep both remembering it was their day off moments before.

_**Constructive critisism is always appreciated. **_


End file.
